The present invention relates to a visual display assembly for use with an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to on-screen labels visible on a display in connection with unlabeled display buttons on a process control transmitter.
Display systems play a prominent role in the design of many electronic devices for presenting content to a user. Typically, content is intended for viewing from a particular viewer orientation. Display systems may be configured to orient the display of content based on rotation of the electronic device so that the orientation of the content in the particular viewer orientation is maintained.
In industrial processes, it is often necessary for an operator to obtain information regarding the operation of the process. Remote units, known as “transmitters,” are coupled to the process and transmit information related to process variables (pressure, temperature, flow rate, etc.) to a transmitter display for visual inspection. Transmitter displays also typically include physical buttons near the display for interacting with the remote unit locally.
The transmitters can be mounted in various orientations, meaning the display screen and buttons must be mounted to the transmitter based on the orientation of the mounted transmitter to provide the display in a user orientation. The entire display assembly can be physically rotated independently of the transmitter electronics to guarantee that the physical buttons will be found on a same side of the display as the display content, thus making the on-screen orientation of corresponding labels straight forward. Alternatively, transmitters of the prior art include fixed physical buttons, each having a single function so that a physical label can be applied directly to the button itself.